1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of rotary expansible chamber devices which are provided with positively actuated vanes and are cam actuated with a spring bias means to operate a vane return force in a direction opposite to the movement of the cam. In the type of device to which the invention pertains, rollers are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Hutsell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,937, granted June 18, 1918, there is disclosed a rotary internal combustion engine having a rotor housing of irregular shape in one embodiment and of irregular shape in another embodiment with radially movable vanes or blades, ignition means for explosive charge intake, fuel intake port, exhaust port and a self-circulating lubricating system. The springs 19 of the power vanes tension the vanes in an outward direction (see page 1, column 2, lines 93-105) while the cam, cam rollers and grooves guide the blades in the opposite direction. The sealing means provided in the irregularly shaped embodiment are packing strips 31 (see page 2, lines 32-47) between the rotor and shoulders of the casing, but these must be augmented with forked spring packing as shown in FIG. 6. This construction of packing in FIG. 6 in Hutsell is not suitable for an irregularly shaped shell housing which provides a totally different structure and operation in the present invention.
In Maurer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,443, granted Apr. 27, 1940, a comparable cam and roller construction is shown as in Hutsell but the spring operation is entirely different than in the present invention, the spring being under compression to force the vane outwardly (see page 1, column 2, lines 54-55).
In Grimm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,645, granted Mar. 9, 1971, the shape of the housing is like that in Hutsell, FIG. 1, and a special oval shaped cavity is provided, enlongated at the two diametrically opposite ends. The sealing means are different.